la gran aventura humana
by bruneli12
Summary: Los chicos son humanos y ahora vivirán grandes aventuras entre ellas amor, amistad, escuela y familia
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ya les había prometido esta historia y por fin se las tengo y acepto todos sus comentarios y sugerencias así que empecemos:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

El inicio de un sueño

Punto de vista de Leo:

_Estabamos luchando en el TCRI con mis hermanos y Splinter y si aunque no lo crean Splinter estaba luchando con nosotros por que al parecer había demasiados Kraangs y no podíamos con todos ellos así que decidi llamar a Splinter por el Chease phone y aquí estamos ahora peleando con el Kraang y no se por que pero creo que algo planean pero no se que_

Fin del punto de vista….

Los chicos ya estaban muy agotados de pelear con los Kraangs asta que el Kraang los rodeo a todos en una esquina y entonces detrás de las tortugas sale una especie de maquina puntiaguda y luego un Kraang hablo

-Lo que se conoce como experimento de prueba se hára en este momento en las conocidas como tortugas-

y en ese momento se disparo un rayo púrpura hacía las tortugas y Splinter pero a la hora que cayo y todos esperarón para resivir el golpe no sintieron nada y al parecer no les paso nada entoces escucharon un ruido de la maquina que al oirlo era obio que la maquina estaba apunto de estallar así que Leo anuncio

-chicos tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ahora!- dicho eso todos salieron del TCRI y fueron directo a la alcantarilla ya cuando llegarón a la alcantarilla encontrarón a Karai viendo la televisión y con una cobija ya que le había dado una pequeña gripa pero le recomendarón que mejor se quedara en casa y ella estaba feliz de verlos ya que ellos ahora eran su familia después de que destruyera a Destructor y de que ella supiera la verdad así que ella fue a abrazarlos y con una voz un poco resfriada dijo

-como les fue con el Kraang-

-pues fue una dura pelea pero lo más extraño es que nos dispararón una especie de rayo- dijo Lo recibiendo un abrazo de su novia

-¡¿qué?!, y ¿ustedes están bien?- dijo Karai algo asustada

-si lo estamos, pero creo que ese rayo no pudo hacernos algo- dijo Donnie muy científicamente

-estas seguro Donnie- dijo Karai muy preocupada

-si estoy muy seguro- dijo Donnie muy seguro

-bueno si ese es el caso me voy a dormir estoy agotado- dijo Rafa dirigiendose a su cuarto

-yo tambien buenas noches chicos- dijo Mikey dirigiendose a su cuarto, y con eso todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos pero antes de que Donnie se dirigiera al suyo la mano de Leo lo paro y su hermano le pregunto

-Donnie si estas muy seguro de que ese rayo no nos hara nada- dijo Leo algo inseguro

-creeme Leo lo estoy- dijo Donnie muy seguro y con eso los dos se fueron a dormir si saber que les pasaría mañana

Continuara….

**Bueno como ya dije acepto cualquier comentario o sugerencia perdón por los errores de ortografía y espero que les aya gustados nos leemos pronto adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí vengo con mi el capitulo 2 de La gran aventura humana de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aquí el capitulo 2:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

¡Somos Humanos!

Definitivamente las tortugas no habían tenido una buena noche para nada toda la noche ellos se movían y se movían y sentían que algo en ellos cambiaba asta que llego la mañana y el primero en despertar fue Mikey fue el primero en levantarse ya que estaba muy agotado y quería una rebanada de pizza así que fue directo pero si darse cuenta paso po el espejo que estaba en su recamara pero al darse cuanta de que algo estaba diferente en el se vio en el espejo otra vez echo un gran grito al ver su apariencia

-¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-fue tan grande el grito que desperto a todos sus hermanos de golpe pero también Leo, Rafa y Donnie Notaron algo sorprendente en ellos tenían ahora cinco dedos en cada una de sus manos y ahora tenían largos y delgados y tenían piel humana y también los chicos echaron un gran grito pero también se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy al descubierto (N/A: Ustedes saben a que me refiero así que esta parte esta censurada) así que se pusieron la manta con la que habían dormido y fueron directo todos al cuarto de Mikey y cuando encontraron a Mikey también estaba cubierto con una manta

el era un chico rubio y el más bajito de todos sus hermanos y todavía tenia sus ojos azul claro y sus pecas y tenia el cabello ondulado

Donnie era el más alto de todos sus hermanos tenía el pelo castaño largo y sus ojos color chocolate rojizo y su mirada tan dulce y su misma voz al igual que todos sus hermanos y también tenia su simpatica brecha en el diente

Rafa tenia el cabello pelirojo pero en un tono rojizo muy vivo y tenía todavía sus ojos verdes toxico y era igual de musculoso y tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo

Leo tenia el cabello negro como la noches , sus ojos azul oscuro y también era muy musculoso pero no tanto como Rafa

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que eran ahora y todos se miraban con cara de sorprendidos asta que Mikey decidio romper el silencio incomodo que se empezaba a formar

-¡ahhhh! Que les hicieron a mis hermanos- dijo Mikey alterado señalando a los tres adolescentes y luego gano un gran coscorrón de parte de Rafa

-ah ustedes son mis hermanos- suspiro Mikey más calmado, luego Leo hablo

-Donnie tu eres el genio como es que somos ahora humanos- dijo Leo muy desesperado

-el que sea un genio no significa que sepa ¡TODO!, pero no me explico como somos humanos ahora, probablemente sea el rayo que nos lanzo el Kraang- todos los chicos se miraron un poco preocupados pero se preocuparon mas cuando escucharon unos pasos afuera del cuarto de Mikey y entoces entro Karai al cuarto y un poco soñolienta pero se veia mejor que ayer que estaba con gripe y sin darse cuenta tanto de la apariencia de las tortugas

-chicos por que tanto alborota tienen idea de la hora que….- Karai se quedo estante al ver a esos 4 adolescentes así que rápido se puso en guardia sacando su espada y con una voz amenasante dijo

-tienen 3 segundos para decirme que le hicieron a mis hermanos o los are pedacitos- entoces Leo hizo una seña para que Karai para que se calmara

-tranquila Karai somos nosotros – dijo Leo tratando de calmar a Karai, etonces Karai luego miro detalladamente a los chicos luego puso una gran cara de sorpresa y dijo

-no puede ser …. Chico-

Continuara ….

**Bueno me dio un poquito de pena escribir este capitulo pero no importa ** **y después de pensarlo mucho decidí que las versiones de las tortugas humanas iban a ser de Imaginationation de deviantart excepto Rafa que saque su versión 10yrsy por que me gusto mas esta versión de Rafa y bueno dejen sus comentarios acepto sugerencias y nos leemos pronto adiós**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y aquí vengo con el nuevo capitulo 3 disfruten:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Vele el lado bueno

-pe-pe-pero como es que son hu-humanos- decía Karai que estaba en shock al ver a sus hermanos humanos

-como acabo de decir pudo haber sido el rayo Kraang- decia Donnie un poco más convencido de lo que había dicho ayer

-que gracioso Donnie no que ayer estabas muy convencido de que no nos pasaría nada y mira ahora lo vas a lamentar- dijo Rafa muy enojado apunto de darle una paliza pero Leo lo detubo

-ya Rafa no tenemos tiempo de peleas-

-si Rafa vele el lado bueno a esto- dijo Mikey muy sonriente y todos miraron con duda a Mikey

-si solo imaginen podremos salir en el día sin que nadie se asuste de nosotros, podremos ir a la escuela y comer pizza y….- decía Mickey muy entusiasmado

-Mickey nosotros ya comemos pizza- dijo Donnie

-Si y mucha- continuo Karai

-lo se pero seria igual de increíble- dijo Mikey finalizando con una sonrisa pero un grito los saco de quicio a todos

-¡aahhhhhh!- el grito parecía venir de la habitación de Splinter

-¡Sensei!-gritaron las tortugas ahora humanos

-¡Padre!- grito Karai directo hacia la habitación de Splinter

Cuando los chicos entraron ahí encontraron a Splinter incado sosteniendo su cara todavía tenia su bata pero ya no era ahora una rata mutante si no más bien Hamato Yoshi

-padre ¿estas bien?- dijo Karai acercándose a su padre y ayudando a levantarlo

-¿Miwa?- dijo Splinter viendo a los ojos a Karai

-si padre soy yo- decía Karai mirandolo fijamente y Splinter solo le dio una sonrisa luego volteo a ver atrás y lo que vio lo impacto había 4 adolescentes de diferentes bandanas el los miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de quienes eran

-¿hijos?-

-si padre somos nosotros- dijeron las tortugas

-¿cómo es que ustedes y yo somos humanos?-

dijo Splinter viendo a sus hijos

-creo que es el rayo que nos disparo el Kraang- dijo Donnie levantando un dedo suyo

-ahhh- dijo Splinter después se formo un silencio incomodo asta que Leo lo rompio

-¿Karai?- pregunto Leo a su novia

-¿si?-

-¿Crees que nos podrias conseguir ropa?-

Continuara …..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno perdón si tarde mucho pero aquí vengo con el capitulo 4 pero también quiero aclarar que muchos dijeron en los comentarios que los chicos están al descubierto pero no, solo traen una manta y bueno ya sin nada mas los dejo :**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

De Compras

-¿Qué?- decía Karai sorprendida de la pregunta de Leo

-por favor Karai nos esta dando frío- decía Mikey frotándose las manos rogándole a su hermana y los demás asintieron y Karai suspiro

-ash esta bien pero luego no se quejen si no les traigo algo que les guste- dijo Karai enfadada y señalando a sus hermanos

-si- suspiraron los chicos y después de ese comentario Karai se fue a vestir y agarro su bolso y se fue al centro comercial

En un Centro comercial ….

Karai estaba comprando la ropa para los chicos pero ella se vestia muy oculta para que nadie se diera cuenta de que era una chica asta que alguien se dio cuenta de quien era

-vaya, vaya miren quien tenemos aquí la marimacho- decía una chica en tono de burla e iba vestida completamente de rosa

-hola Pamela- decia Karai sin ganas y algo enojada

-a que vienes aquí a comprar tu ropa jajaja- rio burlonamente Pamela

-de echo vine por una buena causa- dijo Karai con una sonrisa

-a si y cual es- dijo Pamela curiosa

-es verte a ti en una tienda de hombres-

-¿qué?- pregunto Pamela pero luego se dio cuenta de en donde estaba asi que echo un gran grito y salio corriendo y todos los chicos de la tienda la miraron raro

-ash esta niña no aguanta nada- dijo Karai yendo a la caja registradora a pagar la ropa

En la alcantarilla…..

Los chicos estaban impacientes por que llegara Karai ya que les empezaba a dar frio asta que la oyeron llegar

-Ya llegue chicos- todos se fueron a la entrada donde estaba Karai con la ropa

-genial, trajiste la ropa- pregunto Mikey ansioso

-si y ojala me lo agradezcan por que no saben que humillación pase- dijo Karai algo molesta

-bueno esta bien gracias- dijieron los chicos en conjunto

-de nada-

los chicos todavía estaban viendo la ropa asta que una voz los interrumpio

-hola chi…¡aahhhh!- era Abril quien se asusto al ver 4 chicos humanos semi desnudos

-¡Abril!- gritaron todos en conjunto y Abril perdio el conocimiento y se desmayo pero Donnie la sujeto para que no se golpeara en el suelo

-Wauu y yo que decia que había reaccionado muy fuerte a esto- dijo Karai

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 4 espero que les aya gustado dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno ya tenia muchas ganas de escribir y perdón si tarde mucho pero aquí esta el capitulo 5:**

Dislamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Nuevos Comienzos

Donnie había puesto a Abril en el sillón para asegurarse de que Abril no se aya lastimado

-Oigan les sugiero que mejor se vistan o si no a Abril se le quedara su imagen en la cabeza- dijo Karai señalando la ropa, entonces los chicos rápido agarraron cada quien un montoncito de ropa y se fueron cada quien a su cuarto

Minutos Después…..

Los chicos ya habían salido de sus cuartos pero ya vestido

Leo traía una camisa verde y debajo traía una azul fuerte , tenia unos pantalones verdes muy oscuros estilo militar y unos tenis Azules

Rafa traía una camisa roja de tirantes que dejaba ver sus músculos de lo brazos y traía los mismos pantalones que Leo y unos tenis rojos

Donnie traía un suéter morado largo y debajo traía una camisa blanca con cuello y llevaba unos pantalones mezclilla y unos tenis morados

Mikey traía una camisa naranja con una chamarra verde traía un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis naranjas

-y bien les gusto la ropa- dijo Karai sentada viéndolos alado de Abril

-bueno solo podemos decir que….- empezaron a decir los chicos

-¡nos encanta!- dijo Mikey muy feliz y Karai respondió -no hay de que- y justo en ese momento despertó Abril y voltio a ver hacia donde estaban los chicos y otra vez echo un gran grito pero justo en ese momento Karai la callo con su mano

-escúchame Abril ellos no nos van a hacer nada son los chicos solo que les callo un rayo Kraang y ahora son humanos y quiero que cuando te suelte no digas nada entendido- dijo Karai en un tono muy normal

-mjjj- dijo Abril tapada por la mano de Karai

-de acuerdo- y con eso Karai soltó a Abril de su agarre y Abril tomo todo el aire que había perdido

-esta bien ahora comprendo pero no tenias que ser tan ruda conmigo- se quejo Abril

-es un don- dijo Karai sin mucha importancia

-no crees que ahora es esto increíble Abril- dijo Donnie algo sonrojado

-si chicos estoy muy feliz por ti…por ustedes jeje- dijo Abril algo sonrojada como Donnie y luego hubo un silencio un poco incomodo asta que Karai lo rompió

-y a que viniste Abril-

-ah si claro les traje pizza gyosa-

-si- respondieron los chicos en conjunto después todos estaban cenando en la mesa y todos estaban platicando muy alegremente de lo genial que es ser humanos bueno todos excepto Mikey que estaba algo callado

-¿te sucede algo Miguel Ángel?- pregunto Splinter a Mikey un poco preocupado

-de echo si Maestro Splinter, quería preguntarle algo-

-así ¿qué es?-

a Mikey se le formo una gran sonrisa -¿podríamos ir a la escuela?-

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto a y una disculpa si no les parece los vestuarios de las tortugas pero la moda de hombres no es lo mio pero bueno adiós **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno perdón si tarde mucho pero aquí vengo con el capitulo 6 espero que les guste y también prometo actualizar pronto mis otras historias y bueno ya sin nada más los dejo:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Inscripción y un recorrido por la ciudad

-¡¿qué, QUE?!- todos respondieron muy sorpresivos por la pregunta de Mikey

-¡si! no creen que seria increíble- dijo Mikey muy alegre

-pues por mi estaría bien ¿ustedes que opinan chicos?- le pregunto Karai a los chicos

-nunca creí que diría esto pero apoyo a Mikey, ¡por fin tendria una oportunidad de tener una buena educación!- dijo Donnie igual que emocionado que su hermano

-menos blah, blah pero al igual que el nerd nunca creí que lo diria pero si quiero ir a la escuela- dijo Rafa intentando decir lo que quería decir y como era de esperarse todos miraron a Rafa con duda

-tu en la …. Escuela- dijo Karai con aun más duda

-si ¿algún problema?- dijo Rafa un poco enojado

-eh no no, ningún problema- dijo Karai tratando de sonar casual-

-pues no se diga más ¡a inscribirlos!- dijo levantadose de su lugar muy feliz (N/A: se me olvida decir también Splinter trae la misma ropa que uso en la escena de "Rise of the turtles" cuando estaba comprando a las tortugas)

-Booyakasha- grito Mikey muy emocionado

Momentos Después…..

Los chicos estaban esperando afuera junto con Abril y Karai de la oficina de administración de la escuela Roosevelt muy aburridos asta que Karai le susurro a Abril

-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- y Abril solo respondió en voz baja

-¿qué?-

-chicos necesito hablar con Abril a solas- dijo Karai

-de acuerdo- respondieron los chicos en conjunto y Karai y Abril fueron a un rinconcito alejado de los chicos y Karai empezó a hablar con Abril

-Abril necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas sincera-

-de acuerdo pregúntame-

-te gusta Donnie siendo humano-

-¿qué? No-

-no te hagas claro que te gusta-

-bueno… la verdad si pero el siempre me ah gustado sea o no humano- dijo Abril muy sonrojada

-de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa

-y eso era todo lo que me querías decirme-

-si era todo-

-bueno entonces ya vámonos con los chicos de seguro Splinter ya termino el papeleo-

-bueno-las chicas regresaron a donde estaban los chicos y segundos después salio Splinter con la noticia de que ya estaban en la escuela y todos festejaron saliendo a explorar la ciudad de Nueva York y su primera parada fue ir a un restaurante de Murakami como tambien fueron por unos comics, comprar videojuegos luego fueron a la tienda de computación pero especialmente por Donnie y también fueron a ver otros lugares turísticos de Nueva York y al final del día se fueron todos a la alcantarilla a dormir pero algo que no sabían es que mañana conocerían gente diferente que cambiarían sus vidas en especial a dos tortugas

Continuara….

**Bueno perdón si no fui muy larga en la parte de que los chicos exploran la ciudad pero espero que les aya gustado dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí vengo con el capitulo 7 espero que les guste y de aquí en adelante va haber algunos personajes míos de OC y también voy a poner el personaje Cristal Soro de la escritora sesshoxcris que le recomiendo que lean sus historias que son muy buenas y tal vez ponga personajes de otras series y bueno ya sin más comenzamos:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

La escuela

Eran las 7 de la mañana y las tortugas no estaban felices de levantarse a esa hora ya que generalmente se levantavan a las 8 para ir a su entrenamiento pero eso no los evitos que estuvieran felices de ir a la escuela así que desayunaron y se fueron directo a la escuela y en eso llego Abril para acompañarlos a los chicos a la escuela así que todos salieron de las alcantarillas para ver la ciudad en la mañana mientras platicaban caminando hacia la escuela

-y ¿que tal es la escuela Abril y Karai?- decia Mikey muy curioso

-bueno suele ser divertida pero en muchas ocasiones aburrida- empezó a decir Abril

-y también te dejan mucha tarea, hay chicas pesadas, maestros malvados….- intento continuar pero Mikey la interrumpio

-hay ustedes hablan puras cosas malas yo sigo creyendo que la escuela es genial- dijo Mikey sin perder la ilusión

-bueno ahora veras de que hablamos ya llegamos- dijo Abril señalando la gran puerta de la escuela

-genial- dijieron los chicos en conjunto apunto de entrar a la escuela pero Karai interrumpió su paso

-chicos quiero que antes de que entren hagan el menos oso posible y nada de ninjitsu entendido-

-no te preocupes hermana discreto es mi segundo nombre- dijo Mikey

Segundos después….

Mikey entro de golpaso abriendo la puerta llegandose a ganar toda la atención de los alumnos de la escuela

-¡BOOYACASHA! Compañeros- dijo Mikey a todo el pulmon pero solo sus compañeros volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo y sus hermanos, Karai y Abril hicieron facepalm y Karai tomo del hombro a Mikey

-felicidades Mikey hiciste el primer oso del día- dijo Karai algo enfadada

-gracias- dijo Mikey sin importarle lo que había echo pero en ese instante gano un coscorrón de Rafa

-auch- dijo Mikey sobandose la cabeza

en eso se aproximaba una chica de cabello castaño muy oscuro con algunos mechones blancos y tenia unos ojos azules y estaban delineados a un estilo duran y en su cabello tenia un fleco hacia el lado izquierdo y tenia una trenza que estaba en su derecha recorriendo su hombro y tenia unos percings como los de Karai y llevaba una camisa de tirantes roja y una chaqueta de cuero un poco corta y también llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla un poco oscuros y unas botas como de la misma altura de las de Abril pero eran negras con agujetas y casi sin que nadie lo notara Rafa la estaba viendo embombado con ojos de corazón

-hola Karai- dijo la chica saludando a Karai de saludo de puños

-hola Cristal-

-hola Abril- dijo otra vez Cristal

-hola-

-oye Karai quienes son estos chicos- pregunto viendo a los chicos

-ah ellos son mis hermanos y novio (señalando a Leo) Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Rafael- y al parecer Cristal también estaba mirando con una mirada especial a Rafa asta que Cristal interrumpió el momento y dijo

-un gusto mi nombre es Cristal Soro Bryant-

-un placer- dijieron los chicos

en eso se aproxima una chica en su skateboard, era rubia con el cabello ondulado y suelto con una diadema naranja de unos ojos verdes un poco oscuros y tenia los labios pintados con un rosa clarito y llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos y tenia un collar con un corazón un poco grande naranja que tenia escrito "Julie" y traía unos pantalones mezclilla claros que estaban rotos de las rodillas y también traía unos converse naranjas y al parecer Mikey la miraba con ojos de corazones

-Julie que estas haciendo sabes que no puedes patinar por los pasillos- dijo Cristal un poco enojada hacía la chica que al parecer se llamaba Julie

-perdón no lo resisti- dijo Julie sin quitar su sonrisa luego volteo a ver a los chicos en especial a Mikey –¿quienes son ellos?-

-ah ellos son Rafael, Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Ángel- dijo Cristal señalando a cada chico

-¿donde están? mis modales soy Julie Willson Bryant- dijo Julie que todavía estaba emocionada ya que así es ella

-¿son familiares?- pregunto Leo

-sip, somos primas- dijo Julie

Continuara….

**Bueno este capitulo si fue largo y espero que les aya gustado en especial a sesshoxcris espero que te hayan gustado los cambios en Cristal y bueno de paso quiero decir que el personaje Julie si me pertenece si es mi OC también como Pamela (la chica que molesto a Karai en el capitulo 4) y bueno como dije espero que les aya gustado dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno ya se que tarde demasiado lo siento pero es que estaba de vacaciones y ya se aproximan exámenes así que tal vez tarde rato en volver a publicar pero bueno ya estamos aquí con el capitulo 8 ah y voy a poner un personaje de otra serie y obviamente no me pertenece pero bueno ya sin nada más empecemos:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OC si

El profesor loco

-El placer es nuestro- dijeron los chicos hacia las primas

-espera eso es un skateboard- dijo Mikey viendo el skate e intentando llamar la atención de Julie

-pues…si me encanta el skatebording y a ti- dijo Julie

-es una broma amo el skate-

-genial- pero algo interrumpió la charla de Mikey y Julie y es que sonó la campana

-mhh ya es hora de clases ¿qué clase les toco?- pregunto Cristal hacia los chicos

-mhh- dijo Donnie revisando el horario de todos –parece que nos toco con un tal profesor…¿Rotwood?-

-¿Rotwood? Que mal bueno, al menos estaremos juntos es también nuestra clase- dijo Cristal con no muchos animos parece que le disgustaba ese tal Rotwood

-bueno síganme es por aquí- dijo Cristal haciendo una seña para que los demás la siguieran y mientras todos seguián a Cristal, Donnie decidió preguntarle algo a Abril

-oye Abril ¿como es ese tal Rotwood?-

-bueno es algo…-

En la clase…

-¡RECUERDEN ESTUDIANTES LOS MUTANTES ESTAN AFURA Y VAN A COMERNOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!- gritaba un señor un poco mayor y gritaba como si fuera un comandante de guerra y usaba una regla bastante grande como un bastón militar

-¡Ah y para los que no lo sepan mi nombre es Hans Rotwood pero solo me pueden decir profesor Rotwood!- seguía gritando el profesor mientras los alumnos miraban con una cara de aburrimiento al profesor pero todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Mikey a continuación

-eh profesor por que habla de mutantes- todos los que estaban en la clase hicieron facepalm y el profesor se acerco muy amenazante a Mikey y le dijo

-escúcheme señor… Hamato los mutantes son una amenaza para nosotros deben ser capturados entendido y es profesor Rotwood para usted- Mikey solo asintió asustado pero Leo, Donnie y Rafa miraban muy enojados a el profesor Rotwood ya que a ellos les molestaba mucho que molestaran a su familia ya que Mikey es parte de la familia

Al final de la escuela….

-vayan chicos ese profesor esta mas loco que una cabra- dijo Mikey

-ni que lo digan chicos pero debemos ser discretos con el profesor Rotwood puede descubrir nuestro secreto- dijo Leo sonando muy seguro

-si como no Leo- dijo bromeando Rafa

-hablo enserio Rafa- dijo Leo un poco enojado

-si como tu digas- en eso se aproximan Abril, Karai, Cristal y Julie

-oigan chicos hablamos con Abril y Karai y pues es su primer dia de escuela y queríamos invitarlos a comer un helado para que olviden lo de Rotwood- dijo Julie muy sonriente

-claro- dijeron Mikey y Rafa casi babeando

-genial ¿bienes Abril?- dijo Julie muy sonriente hacia Abril

-claro también quieres venir Karai- dijo Abril hacia Karai

-si por que no- dijo Karai viendo a Leo con una cara tierna y Leo solo se sonrojo

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo y les quería preguntar que, que tal si hago un one-shot pero se me ocurre que ustedes pongan el tema y el tema mas sugerido lo subire y bueno este personaje de la otra serie es Hans Rotwood que era un personaje de una vieja serie de Disney que era Jake Long: El Drago Occidental y tal vez conozcan esta serie o no pero no importa y bueno este personaje tenia una obsesión con capturar criaturas magicas pero lo cambie eso y ahora el esta obsesionado por capturar mutantes y bueno obviamente este personaje no me pertenece y espero que les aya gustado el capitulo dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno otra vez disculpas si tarde con esta historia pero ya volví con la historia y otra vez muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden decir que quieren que haga de tema en el one-shot y que parejas quieren Apritello o Leorai y bueno ya sin nada mas empecemos con el capitulo 9: **

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OC si

La cita

Los chicos y las chicas estaban en una tienda de helados en un centro comercial y todos estaban en una mesa muy grande y platicando y todos estaban platicando con su pareja

(N/A: ustedes saben XDDD)

pero solo los únicos que no platicaban eran Rafa y Cristal ya que ciertamente se sentían incómodos platicando con tantas personas asi que Cristal le hizo una seña para salir del lugar e ir a platicar solos

-emm Julie voy a ir al baño- dijo Cristal a su prima obviamente inventado escusa para ir con Rafa

-de cuerdo- dijo Julie sin prestarle atención a su prima ya que estaba embobada con Mikey platicando

-intrepido voy a ir ver una tienda de deportes- dijo Rafa a su hermano que estaba con Karai hablando

-ok- dijo Leo sin quitarle la vista a Karai

luego ya que Cristal y Rafa estuvieran muy lejos de la heladería empezaron caminar por todo el centro comercial mientras platicaban

-oye buena idea lo de la tienda de deportes- dijo Cristal intentando agarrar conversación

-no me lo agradezcas y ya que ahora que estamos aquí solos al fin por que no me hablas de ti- pregunto Rafa

-y que quieres que te diga-

-no se tus gustos, tu historia tus manías- dijo Rafa y consiguió que Cristal soltara una risitas y Rafa solo se sonrojo

-bueno estoy en el grupo del periódico escolar con Julie y se algo de ninjitsu que es…- Cristal iba a continuar pero la interrumpió Rafa

-espera ¿practicas ninjitsu yo también pero solo un poco?-

-enseria woou creo que tenemos mas en común de lo que crei-

-si y bueno que mas te gusta- dijo Rafa tratando de no sonrojarse

-me gusta la pizza, la musica, los comics , el skate y las motos-

-igual a mi yo también yo tengo una moto en las alca… digo en mi casa-

-ok-

-y dime cual es tu historia-

-bueno yo nací aquí en Nueva York mi padre era un maestro Ninja y el padre de Julie un veterinario y mi mamá y tia son abogadas y mi papa me enseño ninjitsu, pero el y mi tio murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 8 años y mi mama y mi tia nunca pudieron superarlo y ahora son adictas al trabajo y por eso Julie y yo siempre estamos juntas ya que nuestras madres nunca nos hacen caso- dijo Cristal cambiando su expresión a una triste

-lo lamento- dijo Rafa avergonzado y triste

-no importa ya lo supere y te digo algo es lindo saber que te interesas en mi- dijo Cristal haciendo una sonrisa y el también sonrio

ya después de un tiempo que Rafa y Cristal se la pasaron hablando y compartiendo gustos se aproximaba un chico con aspecto de niño rico

-oye Cristal por que estas con una basura como esa y no conmigo- Rafael solo con el comentario se enojo mas y Cristal respondio

-ya te dije Alex que no quiero nada contigo y si no te molesta idiota ahora estoy en una cita- dijo Cristal algo enojada

-igual quien quisiera estar contigo si eres horrenda- dijo Alex ofendiendo a Cristal Rafa estaba furioso así que le dio un puñetazo a Alex en la cara sacándole un poco de sangre de la nariz

-¡escuchame niño rico nadie absolutamente nadie le dice eso a Cristal entendiste y tienes suerte de que hoy no estoy de humor si no me conocerías realmente!- Dijo Rafa muy amenazante y Alex solo lo miro furioso luego Rafa y Cristal se alejaron y se fueron con los demás chicos pero luego Alex susurro

-me vengare de ti muy pronto-

De Camino a la tienda de helados con los chicos…

Cristal estaba empezando a sentir mariposas por que Rafa la defendio y todos ya estaban a punto de irse pero luego Cristal se acerco a Rafa y le dijo

-gracias por defenderme Rafa- y con eso ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Rafa se quedo embobado

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo en especial a sesshoxcris y ojale te aya gustado y si cambie un poco la historia de Cristal y también agregue a un personaje suyo de su historia "TMNT Enamorados" que es una de mis favoritas ah y también si son fans de Apritello, Leorai y tambien de Mikey y Julie pronto are otros capítulos de esas parejas y bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno ya volví con la historia y espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 10:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

Julie y Mikey:

Los chicos estaban en la escuela y todos parecían disfrutar el día excepto Mikey.

Mikey: oigan chicos no se ustedes pero ese tal Rotwood nos odia.

Rafa (bromeando): No, ¿enserio Mikey?

Leo: enserio ese tal Rotwood nos odia y bien que se desquita con nosotros y la clase.

Mikey (triste): Por que en este mundo tiene que haber personas como Rotwood.

Dijo Mikey muy triste pero en eso sonó la campana y esta vez a los chicos les tocaban clases diferentes.

Leo: bueno hermanos, ahora si no estaremos juntos en clase, me voy a la clase de música, adiós.

Rafa (yéndose a su clase): a mi deportes, suerte.

Donnie: (despidiéndose de Mikey) Yo a química, adiós Mikey.

Mikey: bueno supongo que ahora tengo (revisando su horario) oh no…Matemáticas.

(N/A: La verdad quién no las odia)

Mikey iba a ir directo a su clase pero primero fue a un bebedero a tomar agua y en frente de el se encontró a Julie.

Mikey: (sacando una sonrisa) Hola Julie.

Julie: (sonriendo también) Hola Mikey, oye quería preguntarte algo, ¿te gustaría ir al cine?, ¿conmigo?

Mikey inmediatamente se quedo en shock ya que la chica que mas le gustaba y se puso nervioso inmediatamente y no sabía que decir.

Mikey: (nervioso) eehhm s-si claro me encantaría.

Julie: bien entonces luego te veo aya, adiós.

Después de la escuela…..

Mikey y Julie fueron a ver una película al cine a ver "Bajo la Misma Estrella" y saliendo de ahí fuero a un centro de videojuegos y estaban jugando en las maquinitas y ellos dos tomaron la misma palanca y ambos se tocaron sus manos y se miraron con una carita tierna y Mikey se empezó a poner rojo y intento agarrar conversación para no ponerse mas nervioso.

Mikey: entonces ya habías visto esta película.

Julie: bueno, de hecho ya había leído el libro, pero la verdad es que no leo mucho pero es hermoso ese libro.

Mikey: bueno yo tampoco no es que lea mucho, bueno al menos que los comics cuenten.

Dijo Mikey haciendo que Julie soltara una risita adorable.

Mikey: pero bueno tal vez considere leerlo si es que tanto me lo recomiendas.

Julie: ok, me parece buena idea.

Dijo Julie sacando una hermosa sonrisa después Mikey acompaño a Julie asta su departamento y Julie despidió a Mikey con un beso en la mejilla y Mikey se quedo literalmente con ojos de corazón y se fue a la alcantarilla.

En la alcantarilla…..

Mikey ya había llegado a la alcantarilla pero llego un poco tarde y Leo lo esperaba un poco enojado a su hermanito.

Leo: (un poco enojado) ¡Mikey!, ¿¡donde estabas!?, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

Mikey: perdón hermano es que tuve un cita con Julie y la acompañe a su casa.

Leo: (un poco mas tranquilo) bueno menos mal no te paso nada malo, ahora ya ve a dormir.

Mikey: ok, pero Leo, quería preguntarte algo.

Leo: ¿qué?

Mikey: es que ¿tienes dinero?, porque…quisiera comprarme un libro.

Continuara…..

**Bueno como verán puse "Bajo la misma estrella" yo ya vi la película y me encanto y también ya había leído el libro y es hermoso y pues nada más quería poner eso en este capitulo pero bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y si les gusta Apritello o Leorai no se preocupen pronto are otros capítulos de ellos, ah y también tratare de escribir con este estilo de escritura porque creo que es mas fácil de entender , bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	11. Chapter 11

**Por suerte ya casi estoy en vacaciones así que pronto podré escribir mas y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y empecemos con el capitulo 11:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si

Abril y Donnie:

Habían pasado unos días y Mikey ya se había comprado su libro y se la pasaba en sus tiempos libres leyendo pero también pasaba tiempo con sus hermanos y su "amiga" Julie pero lo que más sorprendía a sus hermanos es que Mikey leyera un libro sobre todo sorprendía a Donnie.

Donnie (asombrado) : Wauu, Mikey no as soltado ese libro, ¿enserio es tan bueno?

Mikey: Si, si es realmente bueno pero no entiendo esta palabra.

Dijo Mikey señalando una palabra del libro, Donnie se acerco a ver la palabra pero no la veía bien.

Donnie: No, no alcanzo a ver la palabra.

Mikey: Que raro que no alcances ver de esa distancia, pero bueno me voy tengo clase.

Donnie: De acuerdo te veo al rato Mikey.

Donnie siguió caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su siguiente clase pero accidentalmente choco con un chico que se veía bastante rudo.

Chico (enojado) : ¡Oye!, ¡fíjate por donde vas nerd!

Donnie (un poco nervioso) : Lo siento yo….

Chico (agarrándolo de la camisa) : Ahora veras tonto.

Dijo el chico apunto de apuñearlo pero se oyó la voz de Abril a la distancia.

Abril (gritando) : ¡Oye Flash, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Flash dejo a Donnie en el suelo y se iba a ir pero antes de irse le susurro algo a Donnie.

Flash (susurrando) : Tienes suerte de que Abril este aquí, a la próxima lo pagaras.

Donnie se quedo algo estático asta que Abril lo saco de su trance.

Abril: ¿Donnie, estas bien?

Donnie: S-si gracias A-Abril.

Abril: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Dijo Abril mas aliviada y ya se iba a ir pero Donnie la detuvo.

Donnie (nervioso) : Abril ahora que me salvaste ¿t-te gustaríatenerunacitaconmigo?

Abril (confundida) : ¿Perdón, lo puedes repetir Donnie?

Donnie (más nervioso) : ¿T-te gus-gustaría tener una ci-cita con-conmigo?

Abril: Claro Donnie, te veo después de clases.

Donnie: S-si.

Abril se fue y el día paso asta que Donnie y Abril fueron a un parque para tener su cita y los dos estaban caminando y platicando.

Abril: Realmente tuviste suerte co Flash es un tipo realmente rudo.

Donnie: No Abril, no fue suerte, tu me salvaste.

Abril: Bueno para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Donnie (con un poco de tristeza) : Si amigos….pero dime ¿a ti también te molestan?

Abril: Bueno solo en ocasiones Pamela y su grupo de pesadas.

Donnie: Pero ¿como es posible que te molesten?, si tu eres increíble, graciosa, amistosa y….bonita.

Esa Palabras conmovieron a Abril y ella se sonrojo y le sonrío a Donnie.

Abril: Gracias Donnie eres muy dulce.

Siguieron caminando por todo el lugar asta que llegaron a una gran fuente en el centro del parque y Abril lanzo una moneda para pedir un deseo y Donnie también pero con un movimiento en falso cayo a la fuente.

Abril: ¿Donnie estas bien?

Donnie (en la fuente) : Si, si, solo no vi bien es todo.

Abril (preocupada) : Creo que necesitas lentes.

Donnie: No, enserio estoy bien solo fue….

Trato de continuar Donnie pero Abril le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y Donnie abrió sus ojos como platos.

Donnie (con cara de bobo) : Si creo que necesito lentes.

Dijo Donnie y Abril soltó una risita.

Continuara….

**Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi por que la pareja Apritello es mi favorita XD y en el siguiente subiré un capitulo de Leonarai gracias por decirme que así se escribe y bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mil gracias otra vez por sus comentarios que siempre me animan así que empecemos con el capitulo 12: **

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen mis OCs si.

Karai y Leo:

Punto de vista de Karai:

_ A pasado un mes desde que los chicos son humanos, una semana desde que mi hermano "el flacucho" y también un mes desde que Leo y yo salimos y no pudo haber sido un mejor mes…¡fue fantástico! Este mes con Leo no pude haber pedido mejor novio….pero estos últimos días lo eh notado que a estado algo distante y no se porque._

Cristal: Karai ¿vas a tener planes esta, noche?, mi mamá no va estar en casa y quisiera que vinieras conmigo.

Karai: ¿No va estar Julie contigo?

Cristal: No, esta un poco enferma y su mamá se va a quedar a cuidarla.

Karai: ¿Enserio?, que mal, me le puedes enviar saludos.

Cristal: Claro.

Karai (susurrando) : Con razón Mikey le envío un oso de peluche.

Cristal: ¿Dijiste algo?

Karai: No, nada.

Cristal: ¿Ok?...entonces….¿vas a estar ocupada?

Karai (suspirando) : Eso quisiera…

Cristal: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Karai: Es que últimamente lo eh visto algo…distante.

Cristal: ¿Enserio?

Karai (poniendo unos libros en su casillero) : Si y no se porque.

Cristal: Bueno, tal vez necesitas hablar con el.

Karai: Bueno….

Fin del punto de vista….

En la noche a la hora de la patrulla…..

Los chicos se estaban preparando para salir a la patrulla nocturna pero Karai le dijo a Splinter que no quería salir a la patrulla y por muy raro Splinter acepto así que ella estaba viendo un poco la televisión mientras los chicos estaban ya a punto de irse pero Karai paro a Leo.

Karai: Leo antes de que te vallas, necesito decirte algo.

Leo: Karai, corazón, ahora tenemos que irnos ya, cuando regrese me dices.

Karai: Pero esto es importante.

Leo: La patrulla nocturna también es importante, solo espérame, volveré y me dirás lo que quieres decirme…lo prometo.

Karai (frunciendo el seño) : Esta bien los veo en un rato.

Respondió Karai y los chicos se fueron y Karai un poco molesta se sentó a ver un rato televisión y "esperar" a Leo.

Karai (susurrando con un poco de enojo) : "Esperar", si como no.

Dijo Karai algo enojada y se puso a ver la televisión por un rato asta que ya paso un largo rato y los chicos no llegaban así que Karai se durmió en una manera graciosa, asta que Mikey llego corriendo hacia Karai gritando como loco.

Mikey (gritando) : ¡Karai, DESPIERTA!

Karai (despertándose de golpe) : ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL FUEGO!?

Mikey: ¡Karai ven rápido Leo a sido capturado!

Karai (corriendo alcanzando a Mikey) : ¡Ya voy!

Grito Karai mientras corría hacia el Tortumovil y ahí dentro no estaba Leo y sus hermanos le explicaron que los Kraang capturaron a Leo a las afueras de la ciudad en una colinita así que fueron asta ese lugar en el Tortumovil.

En una colinita, afueras de la ciudad…..

Karai estaba más que preocupada por Leo tanto que casi se estaba comiendo las uñas ata que por fin llegaron a la colina y Karai fue la primera en bajar.

Karai: Bueno chicos no perdamos tiempo…..

Dijo Karai en el momento que voltio a ver a sus hermanos vio que ya no estaba el Tortumovil, ni sus hermanos al parecer se habían ido.

Karai (asustada) : ¡¿Chicos, donde están?!, ¡no me asusten!

Karai al ver que nadie contesto suspiro y siguió caminando asta que vio en una parte del lugar vio una mesa con comida, velas y todo muy romántico.

Karai (confundida) : ¿Qué es esto?

Leo (tapándole los ojos a Karai) : ¿Te gusta?

Karai (abrazando a Leo) : ¡Leo!

Leo (abrazando a Karai) : Tomare eso como un si.

Karai (con una sonrisa) : Pero, ¿Qué es todo esto?

Leo: ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de nuestro aniversario?

Karai: Awwww, Leo no lo olvidaste.

Leo: Claro que no, como podría olvidarlo.

Los dos se sentaron y empezaron a comer Pizza-guiosa mientras platicaban.

Karai: Entonces…¿por esto estabas tan distante conmigo?, ¿por esta sorpresa?

Leo: Si y lo siento si fui muy distante pero quería darte una sorpresa.

Karai: ¿Y que paso con los chicos?

Leo: No te preocupes, les di 20 dólares a cada uno por alejarse de aquí.

Karai soltó una risita y Leo formo una sonrisa.

Leo: Y también les pagué por algo mas….

Karai: ¿Qué?

Leo señalo el cielo y en ese momento aparecieron varios fuegos artificiales y Karai se los quedo viendo asombrada y Leo le puso en su cuello un collar en forma de un corazón que tenia unas iniciales que eran una "K/M" y una "L".

Leo: Feliz Aniversario.

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan siempre así que empecemos con el capitulo 13:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

El inicio de un mal camino parte 1:

Los chicos caminaban por el pasillo alegremente ya que por fin habían acabado su clase con el profesor Rotwood pero de repente se encontraron a Karai con una ropa de deporte.

Leo: Hola Karai, ¿por qué estas vestida así?

Karai: ¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta?

Leo: No, no, no pienses eso me gusta, ¿pero por que estas vestida así?, hoy no tenemos educación, o ¿si?

Karai: No, hoy no tenemos educación física, lo que pasa es que yo estoy en el grupo de gimnasia.

Los chicos: ¿Grupo de gimnasia?

Karai: Si, es que aquí en la escuela tiene que tener un grupo para actividades, pero si quieren saber si hay más grupos pueden ver en el periódico escolar.

Leo: Ok, gracias amor.

Karai (con una sonrisa) : De nada Leo.

Los chicos fueron a sus siguientes clases asta que por fin les toco el receso y ellos fueron a comprar un periódico escolar y había muchas opciones asta que por fin los chicos se empezaron a decidir sus grupos.

Mikey (emocionado y feliz) : Yo iré a cocina todos se van a desmayar, cuando vean mis grandes talentos con la cocina.

Rafa: Si Mikey, se van a desmayar a la hora que prueben tu comida, por que de seguro va saber asquerosa.

Mikey (ofendido) : ¡Oye!, ¡no me molestes Rafa!

Donnie: Yo iré al grupo de ajedrez, será perfecto por que ahí esta Abril y cuando vea mis habilidades con el ajedrez quedara impresionada.

Dijo Donnie pero no se dio cuenta que sus hermanos se estaban aguantando la risa.

Leo: Bueno, creo yo iré con el grupo de basquetbol, ¿qué dices Rafa?, ¿vamos?

Rafa: Bueno esta bien intrépido.

A la hora de la salida de la escuela…

Leo y Rafa estaban haciendo fila para entrar al gimnasio y poder inscribirse en el grupo de basquetbol pero Rafa fue rápido al baño

Pero ya cuando iba a salir se encontró con un chico.

Chico: ¿Tu eres Rafael Hamato?, ¿verdad?

Rafa: Ehmmm….si.

Chico: Bueno, Rafa, yo soy Flash y eh escuchado un rumor de que te vas a inscribir al grupo de Basquetbol ¿cierto?

Rafa: De echo si, voy ahora a inscribirme con mi hermano, nos vemos.

Rafa ya estaba por irse pero Flash lo detuvo.

Flash: ¡Espera!, Rafael, tengo una propuesta para ti.

Rafa: ¿Propuesta?, ¿para mi?

Flash: Si, mira ¿enserio quieres estar en un deporte aburrido?, ¿con tu hermano?

Rafa: Bueno, pues…..

Flash: Piénsalo, mira yo te doy la oportunidad de entrar al Equipo de Futbol Americano, nos hacen falta tipos duros como tu.

Rafa: Pues, eso sería un gran honor, pero…..

Flash: ¿Pero que? Vas a querer seguir estando en un deporte con tu familia o vas a ir a un deporte donde tu seas el campeón.

Rafa pensó un momento lo que le había dicho Flash asta que al final se decidió.

Rafa: Sabes que….¡tienes razón!, voy a ir a tu Equipo.

Después de eso Rafa estrecho la mano con Flash y ya se iba a ir a la Alcantarilla pero Leo lo vio pasar antes de entrar al gimnasio y lo detuvo.

Leo: ¡Rafa, que no vas a ir a inscribirte!

Rafa (algo temperamental) : ¡Leo!, tome una decisión, ¡no iré contigo a Basquetbol!, es tiempo de que yo me gane mi lugar solo, ¡no contigo!

Leo (confundido) : ¿Esta bien?, ¡te veo en la Alca..digo, en casa!

Grito Leo a Rafa y Rafa se fue a la Alcantarilla y Leo se fue un rato más tarde y En otro rato más la escuela quedo vacía ya sin nadie excepto dos personas.

Chico 1 (con una voz obscura) : Entonces, ¿ya le dijiste que si entrara al Equipo de Futbol Americano?

Chico 2 (con una voz malvada): Si justo como dijiste querido amigo Alex.

Alex: Gracias Flash, ahora por fin podré empezar mi venganza.

Continuara….

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, pero como se darán cuenta las cosas se van a empezar a poner feas y ahora las preguntas: **

**¿Cuál será la venganza de Alex?**

**¿Qué es lo que ara Rafa en el Futbol Americano?**

**Bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, pero ya casi me voy, así que decidí trae el capitulo 14 espero que les guste y comencemos: **

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

El inicio de un mal camino parte 2:

Había pasado un tiempo y los chicos estaban en sus grupos pero seguían siendo muy juntos…a excepción de Rafa últimamente estaba muy distante de los demás desde que estaba en el equipo de Futbol Americano y a Leo le preocupaba mucho eso.

Los chicos estaban en su receso y Leo aprovecho para ir a hablar con Rafa que estaba en un grupito con los chicos del Futbol Americano.

Leo (tocándole el hombro a Rafa) : Rafa, ¿podemos hablar?

Rafa (hacia los chicos de su grupito) : Esperen chicos.

Rafa se voltio hacia Leo y ellos se fueron a un lugar un poco apartado y Leo comenzó a hablar con Rafa.

Leo: Rafa, tenemos que hablar.

Rafa: ¿Sobre que?

Leo: Rafa, desde que estas en ese equipo de Futbol Americano, te as alejado de nosotros.

Rafa: En primer lugar intrépido líder: solo estoy con mis amigos divirtiéndome, no tiene nada de malo.

Leo: Si lo se, pero nos estamos preocupando por ti, estas demasiado con tus "amigos", que ya te olvidaste de nosotros.

Rafa (enojado) : Sabes una cosa…¡DESEARIA NO TENER UN HERMANO COMO TU QUE SE METE DONDE QUIERE!

Leo se quedo en shock por la reacción de su hermano lo cual lo lastimo del corazón y casi podía sentir que se le salían las lagrimas pero al instante se puso fuerte y le grito enojado.

Leo (enojado) : Esta bien Rafa, si no quieres hermanos como nosotros, ¡SI QUIERES VETE!

Con eso Leo se fue, a Rafa le lastimo un poco también ese comentario de su hermano pero lo ignoro y se fue con sus amigos, mientras que Leo caminaba con mucha rabia se sentó en un banco y en eso Karai se le acerco.

Karai: ¿Leo te encuentras bien?

Leo: Si Karai, es solo que tuve una pelea con Rafa.

Karai: Déjame adivinar: Es sobre que Rafa esta mas con sus "amigos".

Leo (con cabeza baja) : Si….a veces pienso….que soy un pésimo líder.

Karai (abrazando a Leo) : Leo tu no eres un pésimo líder, eres el mejor líder del mundo y si Rafa no puede ver eso, yo si.

Leo (con una linda sonrisa) : Gracias Karai.

Después Leo y Karai se dieron un tierno beso, pero a lo lejos una chica los miraba con rabia asta que Alex se acerco a ella.

Alex: ¿Qué haces Pamela?

Pamela (algo enojada) : ¡Que no es obvio!, esa tonta de Karai esta con Leo y..y.

Alex: Estas celosa ¿verdad prima?

Pamela (aun con su mal humor) : Aghhh, es que no entiendo como Leo puede preferir a esa marimacho de Karai.

Alex: Pues si quieres te puedo ayudar hermanita.

Pamela: Así, ¿cómo?

Alex se acerco a Pamela y le susurro al oído su plan y ella sonrío maliciosamente.

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, lamento decirles pero voy tardar un poco en volver ya que otra vez me voy y para los que no saben de esto estoy haciendo una votación para una nueva historia y si quieren saber más vayan a otro fic mío que es "El Ascenso del Enemigo" y elijan la opción que más les guste, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Rafa se perdonara con Leo?**

**¿Cuál es el plan de Alex? **

**Bueno, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto adió**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola estoy de vuelta, perdón por no aver publicado en este fic pero es que me emocione mucho con "Me duele tanto amarte" que es otro fic que estoy haciendo, pero ya intentare actualizar a los demás, pero bueno empecemos con el capitulo 15: **

Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen, mis OCs si.

De mal a peor:

Cristal estaba empezando a notar que Rafa estaba actuando diferente y ella sabía porque y era por sus nuevos "amigos" y ella estaba decidida que tenía que pararlo.

Cristal: ¿Rafa?

Ella trataba de llamarle a Rafa pero estaba con sus "amigos" conversando.

Cristal: Rafa.

Seguía ignorándola.

Cristal: ¡Rafa!

Rafa se giro hacia ella.

Rafa: ¿Cristal?

Cristal: Rafa, ¿Puedo hablarte?...en privado.

Rafa: Claro.

Rafa y Cristal se fueron a un lugar un poco más alejado.

Cristal: Rafa, tenemos que hablar.

Rafa: ¿Sobre que?

Cristal: ¡Que es lo que te pasa!

Rafa: ¿Qué?

Cristal: Tu lo sabes Rafa, desde que estas con tus "amigos" te as olvidados de tus hermanos y te as convertido en un patan.

Rafa: Mira Cristal, tu no te puedes meter en mi vida, así que mejor no lo hagas.

Cristal (frunciendo el seño) : Esta bien Rafa…..tu decides.

Cristal se fue, dejando a Rafa solo y pensando en lo que dijo ella.

Al Rato…

Era la hora del receso y solo quedaban Cristal (que estaba guardando unos libros en su casillero), Rafa (que fue a buscar algo), Flash y Alex en el salón de clases.

Alex (a Cristal) : Hola nena.

Cristal (enojada) : ¿Qué quieres Alex?

Alex: A ti.

Cristal: ¿¡Que?!

Alex agarro a Cristal y el la beso.

Rafa: ¿Cristal?

Alex se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Rafa y se separo de Cristal.

Alex (con una sonrisa macabra) : Bueno ya cumplí con tu apuesta Rafa, nos vemos.

Rafa se quedo en shock, por todo lo que vio en ese momento, Alex se fue con Flash al receso, Cristal miro con furia a Rafa y ella también se salio al receso.

En la siguiente clase…..

Profesora: Bueno, ¿Hoy alguien quisiera cantar una canción para la clase de música?

Cristal giro su cabeza para ver que Rafa estaba detrás de ella, lo miro con furia y levanto la mano.

Cristal: Yo quisiera cantar algo.

Profesora: Adelante Cristal.

Cristal: _Me da igual verte una vez mas,_

_si tu crees moverme el piso andas muy mal,_

me da igual que ahora quieras regresar,

_para mi tu ya no existes,_

_no hay nada que hablar,_

vete al diablo,

_no te extraño__,_

_ni te quiero,_

_ni te necesito,_

vete al diablo,

_no te amo,_

_ni te creo__,_

_fuiste solo un mito,_

na na na na,

_na na na na na,_

siempre fuiste veneno,

_en la miel,_

_en cada uno de tus besos,_

_fui perdiendo la fe,_

ya lo vez,

_hace tiempo te olvide__,_

_no me importa hablar contigo__,_

_y no quiero volver_

se te olvida que tu me dejaste,

_sin decir adiós,_

_se te olvida que me lastimaste,__  
sin tener razón,_

pero mírate ahora moviendo la cola,

_cambiando la historia,_

_pidiendo limosna,_

_que lastima me das (ahh)__,_

vete al diablo,

_no te extraño__,_

_ni te quiero__,_

_ni te necesito,_

_vete al diablo,_

_no te amo,_

_ni te creo__,_

_fuiste solo un mito,_

na na na na,

_na na na na na,_

te volviste especialista,

_en contorne a tus mentiras,_

_como un mal equilibrista,_

_tropezaste en la cornisa,_

vete al diablo,

_no te extraño__,_

_ni te quiero__,_

_ni te necesito,_

vete al diablo,

_no te amo__,_

_ni te creo,_

_fuiste solo un mito,_

na na na,

_(oh oh oh)__,_

_na na na__,_

_ni te necesito,_

na na na,

_(oh oh oh)__,_

_na na na__,_

_fuiste solo un mito,_

vete al diablo,

_no te extraño__,_

_ni te quiero,_

_ni te necesito,_

vete al diablo,

_no te amo__,_

_ni te creo,_

_fuiste solo un mito._

Finalizo Cristal dejando a Rafa con una cara devastada.

Continuara…..

**Pobre Rafa :,( , Bueno asta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Si mucho tiempo lo se, pero tuve muchos problemas con el tiempo y la ****inspiración, pero se me ocurrió una idea nueva, así que espero que les guste, gracias por tenerme paciencia y ...¡comencemos!**

Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, mis OCs si.

El Portal:

Punto de Vista de Mikey:

Me levante temprano hoy, con mucho sueño (no es de sorprenderse), creía que iba a ser mas divertida la escuela, pero me equivoque, creo que a Leo, a Donnie y a Rafa no les molesta mucho, pero a mi sí, tal vez ser un humano no es tan genial como ser un mutante.

Fin de Punto de Vista...

En la Patrulla Nocturna...

Leo: Bien hermanos, sera mejor que calentemos un poco antes de empezar.

D, R, M: ¡OUWW!

Se quejaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mikey: Pero Leo, estamos muy cansados.

Leo: ¿Y ahora por que estas cansado?

Mikey: ¡Es la escuela!, a mi y a ustedes nos tiene estresados.

Donnie: No hables por todos Mikey.

Mikey: ¿Por que?, ¿tu no lo estas?

Rafa: Nadie lo esta enano, solo tu.

Apesar de otras y muchas ocasiones, Rafael se comportaba de una forma muy enfurecida.

Leo: Lo siento Mikey pero tenemos que cumplir con la misión, no podemos darnos el lujo de volver.

Donnie: Aparte fue tu idea ir a la escuela, no nos digas que ahora estas de holgazán.

Mikey: No soy holgazán.

Rafa: Si lo eres, ¡eres un niño que no aguanta nada!

Mikey: ¡No lo soy!

Punto de Vista de Mikey:

Corrí enfadado, lejos de mis hermanos, solo quería alejarme un poco, no es cierto lo que dice Rafa, no soy un niño, enserio estoy cansado. Me senté en el edificio en el que ahora estoy, me relaje por unos segundos, pero...empece a oír sonidos roboticos, de seguro son los Kraang. Me asome al barrio de alado y me di cuenta de que eran ellos precisamente, pero estaban cruzando un ...¿portal rosado?

Mikey: No se que es eso pero...lo averiguare.

Continuara...

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto, adiós.**


End file.
